


Evil Within

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Demonic Possession, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Damian bring home a cursed item, filled with a dark entity to destroy the world. All it needed was a body to control.  That body, is Tim Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Within

Batman and Robin jumped out of the Batmobile, both looking rugged and exhausted. Alfred walked up to meet the duo.

"A hard night again Master Bruce, young Master Damian? "

Damian kicked off his boots and pulled his mask off in anger and disgust. Bruce sighed, controlling his annoyance as he pulled off his cowl.

Damian slammed a small, metallic box on the med bay table, glaring at it in anger.

"Pennyworth, if only you had to fight in the filthy underground of slim and human excrement, you wouldn't be so chipper!"

Alfred raised his eye brow, glancing at Bruce before turning away from the smell. 

"So I take it the proper saying would be "burn it with fire?"...because I do hope you don't expect me to clean these uniforms now do you.?"

Bruce frowned, agreeing with the older man, pulling away the offensive smelling material. 

"There is no use saving what's already been lost."

Bruce looked at the metallic box, picking it up to examine it. Damian sat on the med bay bed, kicking his feat back and forth freely.

"I wonder what's so special about it?"

Bruce placed it back down, shrugging. 

"I don't know, but a man calling himself the Cultist had it in the center of a pentagram. .."

Bruce brought his hands to his chin, thinking. Bruce hated dealing with the supernatural. Alfred rolled his eyes, having enough of the foul smelling hero's stink up the cave.

"I'll call Master Zatara, in the meantime, both of you clean up, have dinner and rest for at least 6 hours."

Damian jumped off the bed, nodding with Pennyworth's demand. Bruce was about to protest, but a cold stern look from Alfred made him stay silent and reluctantly leave the cave with his youngest son.

Alfred looked at the mess the two left behind. The car was a mess and he prayed the stench didn't set into the leather seating. Wet shoes left scuffs on his nice clean floors. He didn't even want to start thinking about the showers. 

The sound of a roaring engine distracted Alfred's negative thoughts. A huge grin fell on his face, reaching his eyes.

A red motorcycle, painted with gold and black stripes pulled up. The youth pulled off his helmet, regretting the action when his nose hit the smell. 

"Welcome home Master Timothy. "  
Tim hopped off his bike, glancing at the mass that smelled.

"Alfred, what is "that"?"

Alfred smiled, picking up Damian's discarded clothes. 

"Master Bruce and Damian had a battle underground in the sewage, this is the results. .. sadly. ..."

Tim glanced around the mess, feeling bad that Alfred was left alone to clean up. 

"Can I help? "

Alfred nodded, making his way out of the room to burn the uniforms. 

" If it's not to much trouble, could you please place that box into evidence. Bruce will look into it tomorrow with Master Zatara. "

Tim made his way over to the box, picking it up. He watched as Alfred left the room before examining it closer.

"If Zatara is being called into this, it must have to deal with magic...."

Tim saw an old ancient language, faded with time and erosion. He closed his eyes, placing the box back down, frustrated he couldn't read it. It was disorienting, giving him a headache. He went to pull his hand away from the metallic box, when a small blade popped out, impelling his hand.

Tim let out a painful and shocked scream as he fell to the ground. He withered on his back, cluching his wounded hand that the blade was still impelled in.

His clear, blue eyes looked down in horror as he felt something take over is body. Something cold and evil, full of hate and unforgiving. He curled up in pain, trying to take control of his body, but he was failing. 

He pushed himself up, using the med bay bed for support. His vision was going out on him, it was hard for him to breathe. He wanted to call out, but he couldn't. 

He felt heavy arms wrap around him, pulling his face away to make him look at it. It's glowing red eyes and sharp, rotting teeth. Tim's vision started to fail him, leaving him into a growing darkness. The last thing Tim heard was the sound of laughter in that darkness and a voice so chilling it froze him to the core.

\-----" I will kill all whom you love, with the body whom which they are familiar with.......for I am...."-----

Alfred placed a hand on Tim's should. Tim looked at Alfred, relaxed and calm.

"Master Timothy? Are you alright? "

Tim smiled, looking at the metallic box in his undamaged hand.

"I'm sorry Alfred, something crawled out from under the Batmobile. I was just taken off guard....that's all..."

Alfred looked around, wondering what it was. 

"It better not be a rat...."

Tim giggled, making his way to the evidence room, leaving Alfred alone to find the "creature".

Tim placed the metallic box in the evidence room, looking down at it with a smile. His eyes started to glow red, looking up at his reflection from the security cameras. It cracked and shatterd, destroying any evidence that Tim wasn't there any more. That he was gone. In Tim's place was something else entirely. 

He walked out of the room, making his way up the stairwell to the Manor. The darkness seemed to grow with every step. Biding it's time for its attachment to the soul that belonged to this body. To keep the boys soul and lock it away in chains, lost forever. 

\- --"For I am..... Dybbuk."----   
His hand reached the door handle, turned the nob.

Tbc.


End file.
